Ch. 350 - Truth behind the Rainbow
Ch. 349 - In the Land of the Elf King Ch. 351 - Luck Favors the Bold CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Awakening from a Deep Slumber Travel to The Lady with the Lamp Paradox Find 6 differences in The Lady with the Lamp Paradox 2. Colored Carriage Place 4 Colorful Rickshaw in the Garden 3. Hitting Where It Hurts Return to Time Vaults Find 12 hidden objects in Time Vaults 4. Hit and Miss! Travel to Woody Saloon Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Woody Saloon Time Warp 5. Colorful Instruments Have 3 Colorful Guitars in the Garden Upgrade 1 Colorful Rickshaw to the Level 2 6. Temporal Pathway Return to Temporal Gateway Find 12 hidden objects in Temporal Gateway 7. Aimless Wandering in Jodipan Travel to Umbrellas of Jodipan Find 12 hidden objects in Umbrellas of Jodipan 8. Cut to the Chase Travel to Girl in Red Time Loop Match 12 details in Girl in Red Time Loop 9. A Piece of Mind Travel to Masterpiece in the Making! Find 12 hidden objects in Masterpiece in the Making! 10. Musical Colors Upgrade 1 Colorful Guitars to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Colorful Rickshaw to Level 3 11. The Awakening Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 350 scenes Have 1 Hued House in the Garden 12. Complete the Colorful Pot Set Collect the Marketplace and place it in your Garden. 13. Graffiti House Upgrade 1 Hued House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Colorful Guitars to Level 3 14. Rainbow-Hued Home Upgrade 1 Hued House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Hued House to Level 5 15. Build the Kampung Pelangi Village Complete the Kampung Pelangi Village Wonder 16. A Vivid Dream Upgrade the Kampung Pelangi Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Lady with the Lamp Paradox Earn 2 stars in The Lady with the Lamp Paradox! 3 Star Woody Saloon Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Woody Saloon Time Warp! 3 Star Umbrellas of Jodipan Earn 3 stars in Umbrellas of Jodipan! 3 Star Girl in Red Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Girl in Red Time Loop! 3 Star Masterpiece in the Making! Earn 3 stars in Masterpiece in the Making!! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 350 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 350 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 350 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Awakening from a Deep Slumber Ch.350/S.1 - The Lady with the Lamp Paradox I... uh... *ow* Slow down there, Eleanor. You have been unconscious for a week now. You still need to rest. But what happened to me? Was I in a battle? Ha-ha! That would have been an ideal reason, but unfortunately not. I'll tell you once you've regained all your lost energy. No! I need to know! Why was I unconscious, Quincy? Hhpf! You've always been stubborn. Fine I'll tell you, but careful not to stress yourself out! You had been placed under a spell of sorts by Nikolai. I'm not sure how exactly he managed to do that. His methods are far beyond our grasp of understanding. It's going to take a while until I figure things out. We brought you back with the help of the Miracle Waters that the Elves possess. I... Did I... oh dear! What have I done? Did I hurt somebody? Oh no! I told you not to get hysterical! Everything is fine. We have you back with us now and that's all that matters. I can't take this. It's all too much. I feel dizzy. Please leave me be for for now! Quest:Hitting Where It Hurts Ch.265/S.1 - Time Vaults Sheesh! Eleanor did not take that well, did she? Lucky for her, I have just the plan that can hit Nikolai right where it hurts! I went through Eleanor's Time Machine logs! I know all the places she visited while she was under Nikolai's grasp. I also happen to know where she is supposed to be meeting him in the next half hour! What I want you to do is go there instead of Eleanor and give him a sweet surprise! Tell him that revenge will be taken for what he did to Eleanor. We need to catch hold of him, but we're going to approach this the smart way. Instead of running around and chasing him, we're going to lead his path straight to us! Which will involve a little tricking, but we'll think about that when the time comes. Let me know how it goes. In the case of an emergency, you know how to find me! Quest:Hit and Miss! Ch.350/S.2 - Woody Saloon Time Warp Where have you been? I've literally been waiting for...oh! It's you! Fancy seeing you at such a place! I mistook you for someone else! Say, is that a common outfit up here? Oh! You're saying I was waiting here for Eleanor? Ha-ha! How odd! Why would you even think that? I don't have the time for such fools! You're not buying anything I'm saying, are you? You may have figured out what I did with Eleanor, but that does not mean you have outwitted me! She was useless, anyway! Youd did me a faver. At least now I don't have to deal with her. You are all mere fools! Just pawns in this grand chessboard of life. You'll never catch up with me! Tell your precious Time Society that they don't have a chance against me! As for Eleanor, she can take a hike for all I care! Quest:Temporal Pathway Ch.190/S.1 - Temporal Gateway Quincy told me where he sent you! Thank you, Agent! For having my back! I have no memroy of my time with Nikolai. It is a little frustrating! I will be the one to deliver Nikolai his ugly fate! I won't have it done any other way. I have turned to the great Phoenix who arises from its own ashes for the truth! The ashes point to the direction where I can find Nikolai. I will follow that path the Phoenix leads me to - the path of temporal balance! And I will once and for all restore peace. Forget whatever Nikolai told you. That man has lost all sense! At this point, he's just being insane. I know where to find Nikolai! You may come along with me, but he's mine to deal with! Quest:Aimless Wandering in Jodipan Ch.350/S.3 - Umbrellas of Jodipan The colorful village of Jodipan! This is where Nikolai is supposed to be! A pretty colorful place for someone as plain as Nikolai, don't you think. I wonder what he's doing here though! Agent, If I may be honest, I'm feeling really good! You know, to be back in my head and follow my own line of thinking and all. Did you know this rainbow village of Java was once a slum area? If they hadn't painted up the entire village in bright pastel shades, anybody would have missed it! Look at me getting carried away! I just feel like I'm traveling after very long time! Let's find that man! I want to give him a piece of my mind! Quest:Cut to the Chase Ch.350/S.4 - Girl in Red Time Loop I have a picture of Nikolai. You think we should ask around and find out if anybody has seen him? Let's go into this flower seller's hut! I'm sure she must have an idea. She's got a kid who delivers flowers throughout the neighborhood. That's so sweet! Oh, to be young again! I wish I could go back to my childhood days. They were so much more relaxed! I'll just go in and ask. Wait here for me! The little girl instantly recognized Nikolai. She said she saw him rushing through the village. She told me by the looks of it that he was leaving the place! We need to hurry! We have to catch him before he slips away again! Quest:A Piece of Mind Ch.350/S.5 - Masterpiece in the Making! There he is! Hurry! Oh! Not you two again! Listen, Nikolai! We are not here to catch you and take you back with is. I am here to tell you that you made a huge mistake the day you thought you could use me! You took the ugly route when you made me do things against my will. And now you may as well start praying for your wretched soul! For nobody is going to save you from me! I am going to destroy you and your stupid plans! You know, Eleanor dear, I would be threatened but I know you have only words to talk and no actions to prove their worth. So scurry along and forget about this fantasy you have! It won't work on me. There are many things you confided in me when you were not yourself. I can brink all of that out, serve it on a plate for anybody to lick on. But I don't have the time for you or your inpompetent Time Agents! How Dare you! You need to keep a check on what you say... ...he just disappeared! What the! I'm disappointed in myself, Agent. How could I let him slip away again?